


No Place Like Home

by sksdwrld



Series: So You Think You Can Kink [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 24/7, Alternative Lifestyles, Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Content, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn't always exciting for Merlin and Arthur, but they promised to always take care of each other, and that's just what they'll do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brunettepet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunettepet/gifts).



> Takes place about 10 years into their relationship.

The shower was running when Arthur got home from work and as he put his briefcase in the corner by the desk, he noticed a fresh bouquet of blue hydrangeas arranged on the credenza. Pausing to smell them, Arthur's attention was drawn to a tumbler containing three chilled rocks and two fingers of Scotch. There was hardly any condensation on the glass; a clear indicator that the drink had not been poured long.

Arthur loosened his tie and lifted the glass to his lips, sipping as he made his way up the stairs. The bathroom was just starting to steam as Arthur pushed the door open and he quietly set the glass down on the counter then undressed, leaving his clothes loosely folded beside the sink.

Merlin twitched slightly as Arthur drew open the glass door of the shower but sent a wide smile over his shoulder before turning to envelope him in his arms. "Welcome home."

"Mmmm, thank you..." Arthur slipped his hands around Merlin's waist and then curled them down, cupping Merlin's arse. After a moment, he pulled Merlin's cheeks apart, teasing two fingers down his crack and over the warm but solid glass plug that there was no question would still be there because even though Merlin could be a cheeky brat, he was never willfully defiant.

Merlin hummed softly and pressed back into Arthur's touch even as he reached for the soap and while Merlin took care of lathering him up, Arthur played with the plug. Gently, he pulled it in and out, twisting it as he changed the angle until Merlin was flush and his breath was coming in quick little pants.

"How was your day, Merlin?" Arthur asked softly as he leaned Merlin against the wall and began to rinse the suds off of himself. He took the liberty of a few long, lazy pulls on his own cock, knowing that Merlin was watching.

"Rather uneventful, I daresay, especially compared to yours." Merlin breathed, his eyes glued to Arthur's hand the way Arthur knew they would be.

"And what do you know of mine?" Arthur asked, continuing to stroke himself because although he was feeling just this side of too tired to really get into it, the hungry look on Merlin's face was just too good not to encourage.

Merlin's eyes widened and he licked his lips, then slowly slipped to his knees in the spray. Merlin rested his hands on his own thighs but from the way they curled, Arthur could tell they wanted to reach for him. "Meetings all day, merger reports, too busy for lunch, hardly a moment's peace..." Merlin's hand moved up, curling around Arthur's, riding the slow pulls without actually touching him. "Let me?"

"Merlin," Arthur sighed. He didn't have the heart to tell him he wasn't really in the mood, was playing the tease for Merlin's sake.

"Let me take care of you," Merlin clarified, tugging Arthur's hand away and kissing the palm. His lips brushed each of Arthur's thighs before he got up and turned the spray off. He passed the first towel on the warming rack to Arthur then wrapped the second around himself. "A low key night in pyjamas where we eat sandwiches on the couch with the telly on and before bed, I'll give you a good rub-down, then a long, slow suck to carry you off to sleep on....how does that sound, hmmm?"

Arthur watched Merlin collect his things from the countertop and smiled indulgently. "Like you know me all too well..."

"I should hope that was the case after all this time, husband of mine," Merlin replied, adding a cheeky swagger to his step as he headed toward the bedroom.

"It sounds wonderful," Arthur agreed, knowing already that the night, although it wouldn't end the way he'd planned that morning, would be fantastic nonetheless. And even though Merlin was trying to take care of him, he couldn't let Merlin go all day, stretched and wanting only to be denied release for himself. It wasn't the game he'd had in mind. The scotch he'd snagged on his way out was still cool when he sipped it and he reclined in the chair in the corner as Merlin hung the clothes in the closet. "But before we do all that, get the vibe...you know, the big purple one. I want to watch you get yourself off."

"I'd be happy to..." Merlin tossed a grin over his shoulder, then turned, reaching for the toy box. "Did you want hard and fast, or....?"

"However you want," Arthur allowed as he rearranged his towel. "We've got all night..."


End file.
